When Hearts Collide
by Tempest2004
Summary: Just when Chase learns that Melanara is pregnant with their child, two seperate figures from their pasts return. One welcome and one that is not. Sequel to My Apprentice, My Girlfriend. Please R&R! Done.
1. Chapter 1

This was most definitely _not_ the chapter I had originally written. The original chapter was better, but it got lost during the process of moving it to my internet capable computer from my laptop, which I finally have one of now, yay for me! Anyway, I think this works just as well and the next chapter will be on it's way. And to the reviewer who asked whether or not Chase left the Heylin Side in a review for My Apprentice, My Girlfriend, no he didn't. He's just not firing on all his evil thrusters at the moment. Enjoy!

P.S. There is a bit of resemblance to me in the naming of Melanara's brother, which was by no means intentional. The name for my father and uncle are the same, just different spellings. If there was another way to spell Chase...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Yang Lee, Melanara, Little Chase and the Demon (Yucky!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Melanara. Sleep well?" Chase asked with a smile as he looked up from his paper. Melanara stretched indulgently, grinning at him.

"I'd ask you the same question, but we know the answer to both questions." Melanara replied, nipping lightly at his ear. Before he could react, there was a knock at the doors. Looking at each other in astonishment, Chase stood up to open the doors, at least three cats crowding around him. His face, which was curious, dropped to stone. Melanara stood quickly, hand reaching for her staff, when she heard two words that rocked her world.

"What happened?" Chase asked and stepped aside to let his former friend and his son through. Melanara went cold, though not from anger. Guan and her little brother were covered from head to foot with soot. The few things they carried were either covered in soot as well or charred. Melanara sank silently back into her chair, horror clear on her face.

"W-Who did this?" Melanara asked, Chase walked to her side and she took his hand for comfort, holding it on her shoulder.

"We don't know. The elders were killed. Chase and I were out hunting a rogue beast and when we came back..." Guan shuddered. Melanara drew a deep breath.

"Even Mother's crypt?" Melanara asked, Guan nodded silently, then frowned, not with anger. But with puzzlement and grief.

"The funny thing is her bones were gone." Guan said. Melanara paled.

"A necromancer?" Melanara asked, looking up at her husband. Chase shook his head.

"No, a necromancer would need a corpse, not bones. Maybe an alchemist. Or a Demon. I couldn't say for sure without having a sense of the place." Chase shrugged. Melanara stood up, snatching her staff and walked around her husband, father and brother.

"I'm going back there." Melanara said shortly, she had reached the door when Guan called out to stop her.

"Melanara, wait! Whatever it was might have returned!" Guan called, Melanara smirked at him.

"Let's hope so." She said and took off out the doors. Swearing to himself, Chase called for his armor, slipped it on.

"She's impossible when she get's like this. I think she gets it from you." Chase said, pulled his own staff and took off after his wife. Melanara's brother started after them, but Guan stopped him.

"No, they can handle it. Let's sit and rest while we can. I expect they'll kick us out soon enough." Guan said, setting his things down on the table with sigh and rubbed his sore arms gratefully. Chase put his things down as well and sat with an audible sigh of relief...

--------------Melanara's old temple-----------------

Chase stopped, in flight, to stare down at a temple that had once been a symbol of beauty and hope. Now in ashes, completely and totally burned to the ground. Where was Melanara? Landing swiftly, Chase immediately took stock of situation. Melanara had torn off, hoping that whatever had desecrated her mother's crypt was still there. So that would mean it would be underground. Mentally reviewing the last time he'd been here, he sighed. He didn't remember there being any underground chambers or any rooms or walkways leading beneath the temple.

"Melanara?! Melanara! Where are you!" Chase called, cupping his hands to his mouth so the sound would carry.

"In here." came her voice. It carried easily. Melanara had powerful lungs and her voice was one of the most piercing he had ever heard. At this point it was a blessing. He followed the voice, occasionally calling to her to find his way.

"Oh my god." Chase breathed. The wreckage was terrible. Here and there lay the bodies of the older monks who had inhabited this temple along with Guan and his family. He finally reached Melanara and found her on her knee's in front of a broken sarcophagus. He knelt next her and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"This whole place, everyone in it. Dead, gone. The only things that remain are my memories of this place." Melanara whispered quietly, even that sounding wrong. Though Chase could well imagine her laughter as a child, her singing voice cracking as a pre-teen, her voice screaming back at Guan's during one of their many arguments, he had never heard her voice sounding quite like this. Saddened, broken.

"Not really, Guan and your brother are still alive. They have a few things of their own. They will rebuild." Chase said, Melanara rose to her feet. She looked down at him, eyes cold.

"Nothing that matters to me is here." she snapped and walked out. Melanara had been difficult over the past few months and Chase was fed up with it.

"No. No, no, no. You don't get to do this to me, not now. Damn it, look at me!" Chase yelled. Melanara turned and stared at him, past him. Chase immediately regretted yelling. "I'm sorry for yelling. Look, I love you. You know that, but you gotta talk to me. I can't help you, if you don't talk to me, Melanara. We're in this together." Chase said, squeezing her shoulders. Melanara finally _looked_ at him.

"It started when I was five. Dad wasn't around much, Chase was a baby and Mom tried her best, but it was hard. I remember one night, when Dad and Uncle Dashi came home really late. I couldn't sleep and I wanted a glass of water," Melanara shuddered at this. "I should have stayed in bed...

-----------------Flashback-------------------

Five year old Melanara shuffled down the hallway in a deep red nightgown her Uncle Dashi had brought home as a gift for her birthday. She walked out and saw her Father, Mother and Uncle in the living room. Guan was in very bad shape and Dashi was on the verge of collapse. Yang Lee dashed back and forth between the sink and her husband, making brief side trips to various cabinets as Dashi cradled Guan's head in his lap and bent over his head, whispering encouragement to his friend to hold on for his family.

"Was it Chase Young?" Yang Lee asked as she worked, the name sent shivers down the five year olds spine that she was too young to understand yet.

"No, it attacked him as well as us. We were trying to work together to bring it down, but it managed to seperate us and decimated Guan before either of us could get there to help him. He got me next, but Chase managed to scare him away before he could finish Guan and get me any further. I hate to say it, but Chase saved our lives." Dashi said quietly. A flash of lightening followed by a loud crack of thunder woke little Chase, but before Melanara could scream, the door slammed open and Dashi staggered to his feet. He relaxed when he saw it was Chase Young. Dashi resumed his position as Chase pulled a bag out from under his armor.

"What are you doing here?" Yang Lee asked in surprise. Chase held out the bag. It was slightly damp but otherwise was undamaged. Yang Lee took it suspiciously.

"It's an herb that I grow that will help with Guan's injury. Meanwhile, there is a small matter to be attended too." Chase said and nodded at Melanara. Dashi looked at where he had been nodding and his eyes widened slightly. He moved while Chase took his place at Guan's head and moved as swiftly as his element and scooped the five year old up.

"Hey, whatcha doin' up, kiddo?" Dashi asked, turning so Melanara couldn't see Guan or Yang Lee treating him. Chase glanced up once to look at her and his eyes widened slightly in recognition, but his attention was diverted by Yang Lee.

"I wanted a glass of water. Is Daddy going to be all right?" Melanara asked sniffling, looking over Dashi's shoulder at Guan, then Chase, then her mother.

"He'll be just fine, Honey. Come on, starstuff. Let's get you that water." Dashi said, Melanara held onto his neck as he walked, looking over his shoulder. Her eyes didn't leave Chase until they walked around the corner...

-----------------Present-------------

"Uncle Dashi gave me a glass of water and put me to bed. It's too bad that he couldn't have kids. He would have made a wonderful Dad. When I woke up in the morning, Dad and Uncle Dashi were gone, your herbs were still there and Mom looked like she had been crying." Melanara said. Chase's eyes were wide.

"That was you. I thought at the time you were one of the town kids that had come to stay in the temple." Chase said. Melanara smiled.

"Thank you. But it got worse from there. Mom and Dad were trying to have more kids, but the Demon had cursed Mom with being barren because of what Dad, Uncle Dashi and you had done. Dad stayed with Mom even others told him to put her aside and find someone else. Dad married for love and in that love he stayed until Mom passed." Melanara shook her head. "In the meantime, I was haunted by that demon. I saw it's face in my dreams, heard its voice whenever I was alone or outside. It almost drove me mad. I remember I developed a fever one night and Mom and Dad were worried I was going to die. Uncle Dashi there as well, but he couldn't do anything. Dad called a shaman from the village and he gave me a concoction that broke the fever and let me sleep. The next few days, he stayed and taught me to develop defenses from the demon. That's where my powers stem from. A willpower born of desperation, as most things are. I just hope it isn't back to finish." Melanara shuddered and Chase pulled her into his arms.

"If it is and I'm not saying that I think it is, we'll face it together, like always." Chase said.

------------------Unknown location--------------------

A deep voice cackled at the display of affection.

"So the little girl grew up to marry her Daddy's worst enemy! How ironic." The demon thoughtfully tapped it's chin. "You know, maybe it's time I tormented the son instead of the daughter. The daughter is too strong for me right now. But little brother is still in Daddy's shadow. He'll be better pickings. Let's see what haunts Sonny's dreams." The demon said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

----------------------Chase's mansion------------------

Melanara and Chase arrived in time to hear Melanara's little brother scream. Melanara dashed inside, leaving Chase standing in her wake. Sighing, knowing this would become a common occurrence, Chase set off as well, at a slower pace.

"It's okay, baby. You're okay, I've got you." Melanara said, cradling her little brother's head on her shoulder. Chase stood away from the little group, feeling out of place among them. Melanara reached out and he stepped forward, taking her hand.

"In my dream, I became like him." Chase said, looking up at his brother-in-law. Chase smiled and knelt in front of the younger man.

"Kid, there is no one else like me. You have nothing to worry about. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from this." he said, waving his hand over his face. A pained expression crossed his face. "This is not what I thought it would be, trust me. Phenomenal cosmic power! Little bitty free will." Chase said, parodying a 1993 Disney movie. The younger Chase grinned up at him.

"Thanks." he said weakly, Melanara's husband grinned back.

"That's what family is for." he said. Younger Chase stood up and retook his seat. Melanara stood up as well and faced her father.

"If you want, you and Chase can stay here with us. But if you say one word when Chase and I show affection, I will throw you out on your pointed ear." Melanara threatened. Guan sighed, half in relief and half in defeat.

"I have come to terms with your marriage. I can't say I'm happy about it, but I won't say anything against it." Guan said. Melanara nodded.

"One more thing. I want ground rules. Right here, right now. For you and my little brother." Melanara snarled, all this directed at Guan. Chase touched her elbow.

"Melanara--" he started, but Melanara whirled on him, blue eyes flashing. He subsided quickly.

"These are the ground rules. If you need to talk to us and it isn't life or death, wait until we get up. If it is life or death, knock first, otherwise you'll see things that you shouldn't. This goes double for you, little brother. There are bathrooms adjacent to every room so you two don't have to fight over that. The kitchen is open 24/7, but after 8:00 you'll have to find or cook your own meals. Even enchanted warriors need to sleep. The garden's are always open and the Cats will come when you call unless they are busy with other things, if so, get it yourselves." Melanara said, Guan and Younger Chase nodded.

"That's reasonable. Can we pick any room?" Guan asked civilly, though Chase picked up on a hint of anger in his old friends tone.

"As long as their at the top of the stairs. Anything on the first or second level are the Cats." Chase replied before Melanara could speak. Guan and Younger Chase nodded and both went off in search of rooms.

"That was a bit harsh." Chase said, sitting down and pulling Melanara into his lap.

"You don't know my father nowadays. I was getting ready for bed one night and he barged in without knocking. Good thing I had a T-Shirt and jeans on. He might have seen how things had developed since I was born." Melanara said, resting her head on his shoulder. Chase tightened his arms around her.

"I know, but once we get this thing, whatever it is, we can be rid of them. I'll even use my power to restore the temple to what it was, just to be rid of them." Chase offered, Melanara grinned and kissed him thoroughly. Melanara's brother made a gagging sound as he came down the stairs with Guan. A smack resounded through the castle as Guan hit his son upside his head.

"They're m-m-married, they have a right to kiss." Guan said, stumbling a little over 'married'. Younger Chase winked at his sister, who winked back.

"But not in front of me, I'm impressionable." he said innocently. Melanara snorted, kissed Chase one more time and stood up, laughing.

"You're about as impressionable as concrete, little brother. Come on, I'll show you the sparring room." Melanara said. Younger Chase grinned.

"Okay, but I'm not standing, sitting or laying down on it. Who knows what that thing has been used for!" the young man said, ducking out of his sisters reach. Chasing her brother up the stairs, Melanara stopped to give Chase a smile and wink before tearing after the miscreant. Guan chuckled as he took a seat across from his former friend/son-in-law. Chase removed his armor and set it on the table with a grunt.

"You're not getting old are you?" Guan teased. Chase laughed.

"Hardly. What about you? You're well over 1,500 years old and not a grey hair in sight. Well, it'd be easier to see them if you actually _had_ hair." Chase returned. Guan laughed. He'd shaved his pony tail (I forgot what its called, any help would be appreciated.) when he committed to every oath except of celibacy, a little hard for a man who was married and had a baby girl and son on the way.

"Hey, you've got some to spare, how 'bout I borrow some?" Guan asked, Chase laughed in his face.

"You wouldn't look good in green." Chase said, absently running his hand through the thick black and green mass.

"I suppose." Guan said. The conversation reached a stalemate right then. As an uneasy silence fell over the long table, the two sized each other up. They were equals in everything. Except for the hair of course, but that was just semantics. Chase looked away first. A shriek came from up the stairs. Rising to their feet simultaneously, Chase and Guan stampeded up the stairs, bursting in to find a demon leaning over Melanara, a claw latched on her arm. Melanara was unconscious. Chase picked up barbell and chucked it at the demon, hitting him in the head.

"Get your claw off my wife." Chase snarled, knocking him aside with roundhouse to the head. Guan rushed in, pulled his children out of the way as Chase continued pummeling the demon. Finally tossing Chase aside, the demon looked once at Melanara and jumped out the window. Chase rose unsteadily to his feet and snapped his fingers. Five cats, all panthers appeared.

"Find it, destroy it. I don't want it near my wife again." Chase growled, the cats scurried off, already roaring to rouse the others. Chase staggered over and dropped to his knees next to Melanara and cradled her head in his hands. Resting his forehead on hers, he let tears of pain that formed drip onto her face, waking her up.

"You're bleeding..." Melanara whispered, reaching up and touch his blood stained hair. Chase took her hand and held it against his cheek.

"As long as you're all right, my love. I don't matter." Chase whispered in return. Picking her up gently, Chase carried her out of the training room with Guan hot on his heels with his son. Carrying her to the infirmary, a Feline Physician checked them both out. Carefully dressing Melanara's wound, the doctor spoke quietly to Chase in a language that Guan couldn't understand. From the shock warring with delight on Chase's face, it couldn't be bad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase asked his wife, there was no accusation, just a quiet happiness. Melanara smiled lightly up at him.

"I was about to when Dad and Brother Chase arrived. Dad, I'm pregnant." Melanara said. Guan's eyes crossed and he crumpled to the floor.

------------------------------An Hour Later------------------------

"Guan? Guan!" a hand was lightly slapping his face. Swatting it away, Guan tried to recall how he had gotten here, something about Melanara being...

"Please tell me you were lying." Guan said desperately. Melanara shook her head.

"No, you're going to be a grandfather." Melanara said quietly while Chase nodded.

"How?" he asked dully. Melanara and Chase glanced at each other, thinking of the same night...

_Melanara panted and screamed as Chase thrust into her. Battle lust had changed to sexual lust and both were racing for oblivion._

_"Chase!" Melanara cried out the name of the man she loved as they came together._

_"Melanara!" Chase roared, the name of his beloved flowing easily from his lips._

"You have two children, how do you think?!?" Chase snapped in return, absently stroking Melanara's hair.

"That I knew! What I want to is how you two let this happen?!?" Guan roared. Melanara stood up and slapped him across the face. He glowered down at her, but didn't argue with her.

"As long as you're in _my_ house, you will abide by _my_ rules! If you insist on acting like this when our child is born, I will personally kick you out that door myself!" Melanara growled, Guan snorted and stormed out the door. Melanara sighed and leaned back against her husband.

-------------------------Later that night-----------------

Melanara laid on her back with Chase sound asleep, and snoring, next to her, staring at the ceiling, absently stroking her abdomen. She never thought that she would have children. Or be married to best guy ever. Just went show she didn't know herself as well as she thought. The conversation she'd had with her father still bothered her. Quietly slipping out of bed, she pulled on a silk robe that had been a wedding present from Kimiko and soft wool slippers that came from Raimundo of all people. He had smiled when handing her these, said they came from his families sheep back Tobejéro and he had requested them just for her. No wonder they fit so well. Raimundo must have pumped the information out of Chase at the poker game from last week. Chase had lost at least four hundred dollars to the Brazilian Shoku Warrior and one of his favorite books to the cowboy. For all he was good at, Chase Young had a terrible poker face and he was even worse at the game itself. She made her way downstairs, being careful not to wake any of the cats sleeping and alerting the cats on guard with her telepathy. She noticed a light from the kitchen and cautiously moved along, ready to call the cats if need be. She almost did once she saw who it was. Her father.

"Hello." Melanara said quietly, enjoying seeing him jump. Guan quirked an eyebrow when he saw it was her.

"Want a sandwich?" he offered. Melanara nodded, finding she was hungry. Dinner had been only a few hours ago.

"What are you doing up this late?" Melanara asked as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda for her and a bottle for her father.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hungry. What about you?" Guan asked as he expertly cut a bun in half.

"The same." Melanara replied, snatching two glasses out of the cabniet. Guan finished the sandwich's as Melanara finished pouring the water and soda. Guan refused to touch the carbonated beverage.

"Are you happy?" Guan asked after a few minutes silence. Melanara nodded and swallowed before replying.

"I can honestly say I am." Melanara said and Guan nodded. Silence reigned again for a while.

"Where are you going to put the nursery?" Guan asked finally. Melanara blinked.

"Probably in the room next to ours. We'll put in an adjacent door so we have direct access to it, incase we need it." Melanara said, Guan nodded sagely.

"If there is one thing you don't want to do is argue over whose turn it is to feed the baby. That will cause arguments faster than whose turn it is to change diapers." Guan said with a grin. Melanara laughed.

"I'll be doing most of the feeding while Chase changes the baby. I made that very clear." Melanara said, Guan laughed.

"Good. Thinking of any names? Not another Chase I hope." Guan said, rolling his eyes. Melanara laughed and shook her head.

"We're trying to stay away from family names. We have barely even discussed it. I think we're both trying to get over the shock of it." Melanara said. Guan nodded somberly.

"Melanara, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. That was totally out of line." Guan apologized. Melanara nodded and then shook her head.

"All I can say is...Don't ever use that tone on my child. I will kill you." Melanara snarled, eyes flashing. Guan nodded, then grinned.

"I got into an argument with your mother once, I used the tone I did earlier and she said that exact same thing. Though I think she had a frying pan in hand." Guan said, tapping his chin. Melanara just laughed as Guan told his tale.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long. My muse was off somewhere for vacation to get away from this horrible weather. Well, she's back, I've got a laptop and a Marty Robbins tape. I'm good to go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melanara, her brother, the Chime of Light, the Terry Prachett book and Mesa. Everything else belongs to Christy Hui.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Because of the long talk Guan and Melanara had last night, breakfast was less tense than dinner was last night. Chase noticed that Melanara was in a far better mood and that Guan was a little more willing to be civil with him, even after him getting Melanara pregnant. The funniest thing about the whole thing was that Melanara's brother reacted better than her father did. He congrajulated his sister and smirked at Chase, who merely raised an eyebrow and granted him a little smile in return.

"I hope you thinking of naming the brat after me." he said arrogantly. Melanara smirked before answering.

"What, calling him Stinkweed? Rug rat? Little Twerp? Pain in the rump. I don't know, what do you think, Chase?" Melanara asked. Chase tapped his chin with his finger a moment, mock considering.

"I kind of like 'Little Twerp'. Let's see, Twerp Young. Nah, just doesn't have that feel to it." Chase said, Melanara laughed at her brothers put off expression.

"No, we're not going give him the name Chase. There are too many Chase's in this family as it is." Melanara said and her brother was about to reply when a scream sounded through castle, this time coming from entrance. Half-expecting it to be Jack, Chase stood up and motioned for Melanara to remain where she was. Very little surprised Chase Young, but this time there was no helping it. Chase yelped in surprise. Rocketing to her feet, Melanara dashed out of the little room they were in and she gasped.

"Dashi!" she cried. The Grand Master groaned and pushed himself up to his knees. He wore only his pants and his body was as young as when he had fought the Demon alongside Chase and Guan the first time.

"Hey, kiddo. Not so loud. My head is throbbing." Dashi moaned, Melanara turned and snapped her fingers. A large panther appeared immediately.

"Mesa, aspirin, now. And a bottle of water." Melanara added as the big cat loped off. She summoned a large blanket and took the stairs down two at a time to place the blanket over the shivering Grand Master Monk. Guan and Chase were coming down the stairs as well, a bit more reservedly than Melanara. She helped Dashi up and a big cat pulled a chair up. He sat down gratefully.

"Looks like your not a kid anymore." Dashi said, looking at Melanara carefully. She nodded and shrugged.

"It's been 500 years or so since I've seen you. I've changed quite a bit." she said, Dashi laughed as he looked at Chase and Guan.

"Looks like you two have something in common now. How pregnant are you, Melanara?" Dashi asked suddenly. Melanara blushed and looked at Chase, who blushed as well, but thought carefully.

"About...What, four weeks? Five?" Chase asked, looking at Melanara who was frowning.

"More like a month and a half at least." Melanara corrected. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"You've been pregnant that whole time and you didn't tell me?" he asked, his voice quiet. It held no accusation, just disappointment. Melanara sighed and shook her head.

"I wasn't sure. I would have gone to the doctor among the Cats, but he would have had to tell you and I didn't want to disappoint you if I wasn't." Melanara explained, refusing to look at him. Chase smiled gently and walked over to her, lifted her face with his hand by her chin and kissed her. Melanara slipped her arms around his neck as Chase slid his arms around her waist. They broke apart and Chase traced his finger along her cheek.

"You will never disappoint me, no matter what happens." he said. Melanara nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but could I have a shower and change of clothes?" Dashi asked, Melanara laughed and broke away from Chase as Dashi rose to his feet, a bit steadier now.

"Come on, I'll give you the room next to Guan's." Melanara said and carefully lead him up the stairs to a vacant room.

-------------------Melanara and Dashi-------------------

"So when did you marry him?" Dashi asked from the bathroom. The door was open a crack and Melanara was setting up the bed for him. Melanara smiled and shook her head.

"It seems like yesterday, but it was last...Oh, last year. September I think. We married at the temple. You met Omi I know, but the current Dragons are living up to your reputation so well. You'll have to meet them." Melanara said. Dashi laughed from inside the bathroom.

"It seems like last time I saw you, you had returned only for my funeral. You weren't even speaking to your father. You barely acknowledged his presence." Dashi said, turning the water off and coming out with a towel around the waist. Melanara raised an eyebrow with a smile at him.

"You just like showing off." Melanara grinned. Dashi shrugged and Melanara politely turned her back until he'd pulled some pants on.

"You can turn around now." Dashi said and Melanara laughed. He was soaking wet and the back of his pants were wet. "You excited about the child?" Dashi asked, sitting on the bed. Melanara sighed and sat on the opposite side.

"Kind of mixed feelings. I want the child, no doubt about that, but..." Melanara paused, unsure of what to say. Dashi nodded.

"You didn't want it this soon." Dashi suggested. Melanara nodded silently. In her mind, Dashi was more like a father than Guan was.

"Not really. I don't even know if we're ready for this child." Melanara said, looking down at her hands. Dashi laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"If you and Chase love each other and this child, then you two will be good parents. You're not your father, he wanted to be there, he really did-" Dashi was cut off when Melanara rose to her feet.

"I'm tired of people defending him. I went through what I went through. Not matter what anyone says." Melanara growled and left the room. Dashi sighed and shook his head.

-------------The Library----------

Melanara was sitting with her feet propped up on the table, reading a Terry Prachett book when Chase walked in.

"That was rude how you walked out on Dashi earlier." Chase admonished lightly, looking down at Melanara from above her. Melanara looked up at him and frowned.

"I got tired of people trying to defend him." Melanara retorted, returning to her book. Chase reached down and removed the book from her hand to force her to look at him.

"Now wait a second. He tried. I hated the man, still do, but you can't deny he tried to be there for you." Chase said, sitting on the table next to her feet. Melanara smiled and nudged his side with her foot. Chase took hold of her foot and rubbed the sole of her foot. Melanara purred and leaned her head back, enjoying the sensations.

"Mmm, that feels good." Melanara sighed as Chase continued rubbing her foot.

"You like that?" Chase asked, smiling wickedly. He ran a gentle hand up her ankle, teasing her with his fingertips, making her suck air between her teeth. She pulled her feet away, stood up and walked barefoot over to the door and locked it. She walked back and pulled him off the table and kissed him...

-----------------Later--------------

Melanara smiled as she rested her head on Chase's chest. Chase kissed the top of her head and sighed heavily.

"Glad I locked the door." Melanara murmered, looking up at Chase with a smile. He grinned back at her and picked up her hand, linking their fingers. Sighing deeply, Melanara snuggled down to get comfortable.

"Can I ask a question? Although, this may not be the time to ask." Chase admitted. Melanara shrugged.

"It's as good a time as any." Melanara replied. Chase chewed on his lower lip a moment before asking.

"What was your childhood like? Without Guan?" Chase asked. Melanara considered his question before answering.

"I was Guan's first child and even though I was a girl, I was heir. When I grew old enough and Mom had enough on her hands just to take care of my brother, I took over running the temple. I decided how much we needed of this, when to get that. Just took of everything. When Dad came home permanently, I kept up the administration of the temple while he trained the Warriors. Mom helped with what we needed for food supplies and she went with me when we went in to the market to put in orders. We were coming home one day when a group of boys my age started harrassing me because I refused to go out with any of them because I was too busy at the temple." Melanara smiled when she saw Chase's tightened lips and hard eyes, sure signs that he was angry. "Easy, their all dead now. Anyway, one of them threw a rock at me when I refused to respond and it almost hit Mom. I remember hearing the whistle, whirling around and catching the rock before it hit her. I told her to go back to the temple and that I would handle those boys myself. She believed me and went back. Those boys ended up covered in mud and blood." Melanara giggled. Chase grinned proudly and kissed her gently.

"That's my girl." Chase said. Melanara grinned and sighed.

"Are we ready for this child?" Melanara asked suddenly. Chase looked down at her and then sighed.

"Well, we can set up a nursery and-" Melanara interrupted him by shaking her head.

"No, thats not what I meant. Are we ready to bring a child into this world? You're a Heylin Prince and I'm the daughter of Master Monk Guan. Are we really and truly going to bring a child into this world?" Melanara asked. Sighing, Chase pursed his lips in thought.

"I don't honestly know what to say to all this. I already love our child, but when he or she is born, are we ready? Who's honestly ready for having a child?" Chase shook his head and stared at the ceiling for the moment before continuing. "I think that we'll be good parents. No matter what." Chase said, holding her close. They fell asleep shortly after.

---------An hour later----------

Pounding on the library door woke them. Melanara jerked up, holding the sheet up to her shoulders. She shook Chase awake before replying.

"What is it?" Melanara called.

"Mistress! There is a problem!" a cat called. Melanara jumped to her feet and threw her clothes on, before pelting out the door. The cat, now human, jumped back as she jerked the door open.

"What is it, Mesa?" Melanara demanded. The cat handed Melanara her staff to her as they went down the stairs. Sounds of fighting came up the stairs too them and Melanara put an extra burst of speed in her walking. Dashi was tossed against a wall by the demon that had attacked her the day before and Guan, Chase and Dashi 595 years ago.

"You!" Melanara snarled and jumped in the fray. The demon side-stepped her first attack, but Melanara swept her staff back the other way and knocked it off it's feet. She slammed the end down, aiming for it's heart, but it rolled away and leapt to it's feet.

"You missed." it taunted. Melanara pulled a chime out of a lion statue and aimed it at the demon.

"Chime of Light!" Melanara yelled, the demon cried out as the brilliant flash of light blinded him. "Eye of Dashi!" Melanara growled, lightning jumped at the demon, who jumped aside.

"Not again, little girl!" it howled and lunged. Melanara jumped to the side, set her staff as the demons neck was exposed. Melanara jerked staff up and hit the demon's windpipe, making it choke and gasp. A spinning kick sent it flying the opposite direction.

"Eye of Dashi!" Melanara snapped and the lightning struck true this time. The demon howled in pain as the lightning seared it's flesh. The demon wavered and vanished. Melanara blinked as a voice sounded around them.

"So you defeated my hologram. _I_ won't be so easy, little girl!" the voice sounded and was gone. Melanara dropped to her knees, shaking.

--------------Unknown Location--------------

The demon was gasping and gagging. That last blow to the windpipe was still doing damage. It could barely breathe, much less speak. Unfortuntely it's telepathy was intact. So the girl was stronger. That just made things more interesting. He had been trying to rid himself of those pests Guan and Dashi. Melanara's unexpected arrival put a serious chink in his plans. How had she known? Those Cats! Those damnable cats. They had alerted her and Chase Young. But she was pregnant, weak, vulnerable. If he could just exploit that, he could get his revenge and never risk himself until he was sure they were too weak to do anything against him. Excellent.

-----------------Chase and Melanara's castle----------------

Dashi stumbled over to Melanara and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's as Chase appeared. He was just pulling on his other boot and tumbled down the stairs. He jumped to his feet and ran to Melanara's side.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked. Melanara nodded and shuddered. Dashi removed his arm so Chase could take Melanara in his arms.

"It just, took a lot out of me." Melanara said, voice muffled by Chase's shoulder.

"You need to take it easy. Please." Chase said, pulling back to look her in the eyes. Melanara's eyes were hard. Chase knew that look. "All I meant was..." he started, but didn't get to finish. Melanara got to her feet, picked up her staff and walked away. Chase sighed and looked at his oldest friends.

"Well, that went well." Dashi said. Guan and Chase rolled their eyes at him and walked out of the room. "What?! I thought it did!" Dashi called after them, trotting after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Lady above, I'm sorry for the delay. I got wrapped up in my TF Fic that I didn't work on this and it's going to be way shorter than last time. //Hopes fervently that's true// Anyway, the whole pregnancy and labor thing is totally made up, I know nothing about it and don't honestly wish to learn about it. Short plug here, please check out my newest, non-romance, XS fic 'Partners' and please, for lady's sake, review already! I love my readers, but come on!! Oh and sorry for the short length of the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, the boys, Yang Lee and the Demon (Ew.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far are you along?" Kimiko asked, watching as Melanara eased herself into a chair, sighing in relief as Chase lifted her foot and started rubbing.

"Acutally, my due date is tomorrow, which I'm grateful for. It feels like I've got a whale in here." she said, rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately.

"Mebe they're twins." Clay said thoughtfully. Melanara glared at the cowboy.

"Bite your tongue." she growled. Chase chuckled.

"Did I mention Twins run in my family?" he asked. Melanara stared at him, then saw he was kidding and kicked him in the stomach.

"If these are twins, I'm turning you into a Eunuch." Melanara said, glaring at him. Omi, Dashi and Raimundo walked into the room. Dashi laughed, as he had caught the last part of the conversation.

"Don't worry, kid. He was just joking. He's an only child." Dashi said. Chase smirked at his lovely and crabby wife.

"Yep, the only one not to be a twin." he said. Melanara was about to kick him again when she scrunched her nose up.

"Um, Chase. You might want to find the midwife. I think..." she smiled apologetically as a puddle appeared. "Yeah, definitely wanna find the midwife. Now!" she shrieked as her contractions started. Chase gently put her foot down, sent Raimundo off for the midwife and carried Melanara upstairs...

---------------------Six Hours Later----------------------

Chase opened the door gently, peering at his wife, holding, what else, twins. Melanara looked up at him and grinned happily.

"Twins?" Chase breathed in astonishment. Melanara nodded and passed the other little boy to Chase as he sat down.

"We never discussed names." Melanara said pointedly. Chase shrugged.

"Just never...Got around to it. Look, he has your face." he said, switching from the chair to the bed.

"And this little fellow has your eyes." Melanara said. Chase laughed as the little boy yawned.

"I think we're in trouble." he said, leaning over and kissing Melanara gently. "They say twin boys have a tendency to be a handful." he said.

"Between the two of us, a palace full of cats and enough family to take over a small country, I should think we'll be just fine." she said. A quiet knock came from the door and a flame haired head poked in. Jack had calmed down quite a bit the past year, mostly due to Katnappé's influence, he'd mostly dropped the black, gotten a good tan and more muscle. He'd even started a Robotics/Video Game company and was in talks with Nintendo to produce games for the Wii. Ashley and Jack had married in August after Ashley had their first child.

"Hey, I came when I heard. They're beautiful." Jack said, when he saw the little boys.

"Thank you." Melanara and Chase said simultaneously and the three laughed quietly.

"I hope you'll name one Jack." Jack teased, Melanara laughed.

"Not bloody likely, but we'll keep it in mind. Is Ashley here?" Melanara asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, she's with her parents at the moment. We had kind of a big fight." Jack said. Melanara reached out and patted his arm.

"What was it about?" Chase asked, wincing as the baby grabbed his finger and squeezed.

"I wanted to go on a business trip to the States and bring her and Joan, but Ashley didn't want to. Just a difference of opinion, is all." Jack said. Melanara squeezed his arm to get his attention.

"Go apologize. Even if you were right, do it." Melanara said and gave him a gentle push. "Shoo." she urged. Jack nodded, pecked her on the cheek and patted Chase's shoulder and walked out, letting Guan in.

"Am I welcome?" Guan asked, Melanara nodded.

"Yes. Twin boys." Melanara said. Guan's eyes widened when a pair of golden eyes looked up at him curiously.

"He's gorgeous." Guan said, taking the baby.

"Yes, and I think they'll be a handful." Chase said. Melanara chuckled.

"Probably." Guan agreed and passed the baby back. "You think of names yet?" he asked. Melanara grinned.

"Well, Jack suggested Jack." Melanara said, laughing gently.

"Terence." Chase said suddenly. Melanara nodded.

"A good name. And I think... Aaron will be a good name for this little fellow." Melanara said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"I'll leave you four alone." Guan said, kissed Melanara's cheek and walked out.

"Four. Not two, four." Melanara said, looking at Chase in something between fear and delight. Chase moved so he was leaning against the head board with the baby laying against his chest.

"Four is a much better number than two. Even if we get seperated, there will still be a parent with a child." Chase said, Melanara nodded and bit her lip.

"Verden. I'd forgotten." she said, holding Aaron tighter. "Chase, we're vulnerable now. What with the boys and all. I'm vulnerable because I can't fight alongside you all." Melanara said. Chase sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"This room is protected by magic older than the both of us. Until we get rid of Verden, the boys will stay in here and I'll bring in the Kuzsu Atom, Eye of Dashi and Sphere of Yun, just in case." Chase said. Melanara nodded.

"Better give me the Reversing Mirror and Chime of Light as well. I don't want him getting them and the Chime could give me some time to get the three of us out of here, in case of an emergency." Melanara said. Chase gently laid Terence on the bed, kissed Melanara again and sent Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay and a half a dozen cats in.

"They are very beautiful." Omi said gravely, looking at the babies.

"They're names are Aaron and Terence." Melanara said. Kimiko patted her arm.

"You must be tired, lay down and sleep. We aren't going anywhere." the Dragon of Fire said and Melanara nodded, snuggling into the covers and pulling them around her and her sons.

------------The Surrounding Forest------------------

Verden, otherwise known as the Green Demon, bit his lower lip in concern. He'd been listening to their plans and he would now have to change his. He'd planned on attacking while Melanara was pregnant and destroying her children in her womb, but the constant hunting of Guan and his son kept him moving farther and farther away. They'd returned to the castle now that the children were born and Melanara could fight again.

"If I attack now, I'll have to face the Dragons and those damnable cats, but Melanara is still weak from giving birth and easy pickings." he mused out loud, considering his options, which weren't many. "The death of children in front their parents is better for me and worse for the girl." he said. A smile crept onto his face and his sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight.

"Well, I do believe I have an idea." he said and vanished...

----------------------The Palace---------------------

Kimiko lifted her head and looked around, not seeing anything. The cats were asleep, but Kimiko knew that they'd be awake in an instant if she sounded an alarm. She glanced at the bed and smiled. Mother and children were deep asleep and breathing soundly. Or they should have been. Frowning, Kimiko stood up and walked over and pulled the cover back. A dummy and two baby dolls.

"Omi! Raimundo! Clay!" Kimiko said, shaking the boys awake. The cats leapt to their feet, sniffed the air once and growled savagely as Chase walked in.

"What? Kimiko, what's going... Where's Melanara and the boys?" Chase growled, shifting to his Dragon form in his rage.

"They should have been in the bed! They were there all night and I never slept once!" she said. Chase calmed himself and shifted back to his human form.

"It's okay, I believe you." Chase was about to continue when a scream of rage and fear echoed through the palace. "Melanara." Chase said, bolting out the door, Dragons and Cats hot on his heels. They reached the Training room in time to see Melanara lash at the demon who held her and the boys in tight vines. The babies were screaming and Melanara was doing her best to reach them.

"Take one step Young and your wife and children are dead. Same goes for the monks and your cats." Verden threatened. Everyone stopped dead. Verden smiled and advanced on Aaron.

"No! Get away from him! Chase, my powers aren't working! I'm still too weak!" Melanara screamed, slashing at the vine holding her. Verden continued approaching the baby and took the child from the vine.

"Say good bye." he growled and reached for the baby's neck and as his hand closed around it, he went flying backwards. "Who-" he stopped in surprise. Blazing with power and curses on her lips, Yang Lee was standing with her hand pointed straight at Verden.

"Get your hands off my grandson." she snarled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Melanara stared at the woman infront of her in shock. Yang Lee looked as if she hadn't aged a day. Her red hair was streaked with gray and held up in bun as loose robes swirled around her from the built up energy flowing through the older woman. Her face had a few more wrinkles and looked sun worn, but she was as healthy and fit as Melanara remembered her from her teenage years.

"M-Mom?" Melanara asked, eyes wide. Yang Lee spared her a smile.

"Yes, dear. But let's hold off on the greetings for now." Yang Lee said and turned her attention back to the Demon holding her grandson. "I said, let him go!" Yang growled and suddenly clenched her fist. The demon gagged, attempting to breathe and he dropped Aaron. To everyone's surprise, the baby simply floated to Chase's arms.

"I guess the little feller takes after ya more than ya knew, huh?" Clay asked Chase, who was holding the baby tight. The vine around Melanara receded and Terence came floating to her. Melanara and Chase exchanged looks.

"They should be fun to handle when their two." Raimundo said brightly, earning dual dirty looks. Guan and Dashi came barging up the stairs. Guan stopped and gaped at Yang Lee, who was still chocking the demon.

//_Let me go, she-angel_.// Verden snarled in their minds, still gasping weakly for air. Yang Lee slowly released her hand and the Demon stopped gasping quite so much.

"Leave my family alone, Demon." Yang Lee snarled. The Demon shook off the effects and lunged for Melanara. Melanara, set the baby behind her and pulled her staff. She knocked Verden's hands away and bashed him on the side of the head with her staff. He roared in pain and went down. Melanara started pounding on the demon, getting her long over do revenge.

"My childhood, my innocence, my life, my family! How dare you take those things from me! And now you try to take my children?!? Foolish Demon!" Melanara roared and slammed the demon against the far wall, snatching a sword from the wall as she stalked toward the Demon. Verden groaned as he tried to rise from where Melanara had thrown him. A bare foot slammed him back down and Melanara stood over him. "You bastard. It's time I got my revenge." Melanara snarled and backed up. Spinning the sword three times to build up momentum, Melanara sliced the demons head off, backing away as green goo that served as blood came spurting out. Dropping to her knees, Melanara's shoulders shook as she released the anger, grief and fear from the years of her childhood. Passing Aaron to Guan, Chase walked up to Melanara, knelt and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's over, Melanara. It's over, our boys are safe and it's gone, my love. It's gone." Chase whispered. Melanara sighed and stood up. Chase stood up and followed her to their children.

"Dad." Melanara said, taking Terence as Chase took Aaron. Yang Lee walked over, power faded and a smile on her face.

"Hey, honey." Yang Lee said, taking Guan's head in her hands and kissed him. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko and Dashi silently excused themselves.

"Clean up the mess and burn the body." Chase ordered and both couples left the training room.

------------------------------------Two Days Later-------------------------------

"Welcome, Aaron and Terence Young, sons of Chase and Melanara Young. Welcome to the world, to your parent's arms and to whichever side you choose." Yang Lee said. Melanara leaned over and kissed Chase, who was holding Terence while she was holding Aaron. Guan clapped along with the others as the children glowed, then faded gently.

"How long can you stay?" Guan asked Yang Lee, watching as Melanara and Chase went up to put the boys to bed.

"As long as you do." Yang Lee said, smiling. The dragons were shooed home by Dojo and Melanara and Chase went to bed.

"I guess it's just us, Yang." Guan said and Yang Lee smiled at him.

"We need to talk. You weren't there enough for us." Yang Lee said, Guan stood up with his back to his wife.

"Don't lecture me. Not now." Guan said and turned back to her. "Please, I just got you back. Save the lectures for later." Guan said, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his and kissing them. Yang Lee kissed him gently, but remained firm.

"We need to talk, Guan. You weren't there. This is why you and Melanara never got along. You know that." Yang Lee said. Guan got to his feet and sighed, turning his back away from her.

"Don't you turn your back from me!" Yang Lee snarled and pulled him back around. "You don't get to turn away from me! Not after everything you have done! Don't ever turn your back on me!" Yang Lee growled and pushed him to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!?" Guan demanded.

"What's wrong is the fact that you ran out on us so many times-" Yang Lee was interrupted by Guan's raised hand.

"I didn't run out on you two. I was trying to protect my family!" Guan snarled. Yang Lee balled her right fist and knocked Guan on his ass.

"Your family needed you! Not a safe world!! Melanara was a fighter, I was a fighter. We didn't want Chase to die, we didn't want a safe world! We wanted you! And Dashi! If Chase was back too, sure that'd be great!! But that's not what we wanted! Melanara needed a father, Chase needed a Father and I needed a husband!" Yang Lee knelt in front of him and took his head in her hands once again. "I love you. I needed you, only you!" Yang Lee said, kissing his face repeatedly. Guan stopped her and kissed her deeply.

"You are my life. I love only you." Guan said, pulling her on top of him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Waves cheerfully at the readers Final chapter of When Hearts Collide and the end of the story for Melanara and Chase. Taps chin thoughtfully Might do something with the brats, er, boys, but probably not for a while. Yes, there is a lot to be done with the intervening years and yes, I could go into detail with Yang Lee and Guan, but I need a break from this story line and it's branches. Dodges falling limbs Not those type of branches! Anyway, it's been fun. And if someone can get the refernces of the costumes aside from the obvious, they'll get a stale slice of pizza. No cookies on hand, sorry.

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, Yang Lee, Little Chase, Aaron and Terence, the Kids and anything Christy Hui doesn't. Chase Young, Guan, Dashi, Jack Spicer, Master Fung, Dojo, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ashley (Not going into Character Map again), Megan and everything not mine, belongs to Christy Hui. Wipes sweat off Oh, the song is There You'll Be is owned by Faith Hill and Label. Almost forgot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where will you four go?" Melanara asked, gently rocking Aaron's cradle. Yang Lee smiled as Terence yawned hugely. Shrugging, Yang Lee placed Terence in the cradle next to his brother. The two curled together.

"Oh, back to the temple probably. Guan, Dashi and your brother were talking about rebuilding this morning." Yang Lee said, smiling at her daughter. "Are you really happy? And I don't mean that question the way you're father would. Are you satisfied with your life?" Yang Lee asked as she and Melanara sat down on the couch in the nursery.

"Yes, I'm satisfied. I'll start my daily training up again soon, so I can lose some of this," Melanara patted the extra flab around her belly and abdomen. "And before you ask, it's for no one but me. That and I'm thinking of a romantic evening for me and Chase soon." she said, a slight dreamy smile playing on her face.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but it's nice to know." Yang Lee said and nodded her head towards the door as Chase walked in. "I think your husband would like some time alone with his sons." Yang Lee said. Melanara looked at Chase, who blushed mildly.

"If you don't mind." he said, rubbing Melanara's shoulders. Standing up, Melanara kissed him gently.

"Not a bit." she said and stood up, following her mother out the door. Chase walked over to the cradle and looked down at his boys. Aaron, the golden eyed, green haired twin twitched and snuggled closer to his brother. Terence, the red haired, blue eyed twin, blinked, smiled and giggled at his daddy. Gently picking the baby up, lifting his brother too, Chase sat down in a chair and watched his boys.

"You two are my hope for the future, you know that? I'll always love you both, even if you turn Xiaolin." Chase smiled as Terence giggled again. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I've waited for a lifetime for a family, though I never thought I'd have one. You two and your Mama are my life. I just hope I don't disappoint you." he said. Terence grew solemn for a moment, looking up at his father. Then Chase smiled and the baby's solemn face dissolved into giggles.

"I love you, my sons." Chase whispered, kissing his boys and placing them back in the cradle.

---------------------------------Ten years Later-----------------------------

"Aaron! Terence! We're waiting!" Melanara called, as Chase readjusted his cape.

"Do we have to go to this party?" Chase asked, tugging at his cape. Melanara pulled the cape forward and reset the symbol.

"Yes." she said, adjusting her skirt.

"Some time today, boys!" Chase called up the stairs, using 'The Voice'. So the twins appeared. In dual Flash Costumes.

"Both of you as Flash?" Melanara asked tiredly. The boys had insisted on going as Comic book characters for the All Hallow's Eve party the temple was having. "What did we tell you?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Only one-" Aaron said, grinning at his twin.

"Could go-" Terence grinned back.

"As Flash." they chorused.

"Aaron, go put on the Green Lantern costume I got. And if you argue, I'm going to ground you for a month." Melanara said. Aaron trudged back to his room and came out a minute later.

"Good job." Chase said and the two pounded down the stairs to their parents. "Now remember, no p-" Aaron and Terence interrupted him.

"No powers, no bragging and no showing off." they chorused in tired voices. Melanara lead the two out and watched as Chase gave orders to the cats.

"Ready?" Chase asked, taking Aaron's hand. Melanara took Terence's hand and the family lifted off, heading for the temple

---------------------------The Temple--------------------

"Hey, guys!" Aaron called as the twins dashed off to play with the other children. Jack came up to the Heylin Couple, smiling widely at their costumes.

"Should I guess or are you going to tell me?" he asked, as Ashley joined him. Both were wearing their old clothes, sized for their current figures. Joan Spicer was now a Xiaolin Dragon, currently dressed as Kitana from Mortal Kombat.

"I'm Superman, Last Son of Kryptor." Chase said, striking a lame pose. Melanara giggled.

"Krypton. And I'm Lois Lane, star reporter for the Daily Planet." Melanara said, after correcting Chase.

"Kryptor, Krypton, whatever." Chase said and peered at Jack and Ashley. "Let me guess now, Batman and Catwoman?" he said, laughing as Jack blushed.

"Nope, Evil Boy Genius and Katnappé, Queen of the genetically engineered kittens." Jack said, kissing Ashley's cheek fondly. Omi, now master of the temple, came walking over with Megan on his arm and her other arm holding a baby.

"His name is Dashi." Omi said, his blue eyes tearing up. Dashi had died a few years back in an avalanche that had threatned the temple. Melanara bit her lip and nodded. The death had hit them all hard, especially Guan and Yang Lee. But they'd continued, for they knew the best way to honor his memory was to continue working.

"He'd be pleased. Where is Kimiko and Raimundo?" Chase asked. The two had gotten married, then seperated, sharing custody of the little girl they'd had together in the three year's they'd been married.

"They're over by the punch. They've been a bit more friendly towards each other lately and it looks like they might be gettin' back together." Clay said, smiling as his daughter showed off her water capabilities. He was a widower of five years, losing his wife in a stampede a few years back. He was just starting to smile again.

"Well, I guess we turned out all right, didn't we?" Melanara said as they moved to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around Chase's neck. They danced to a song that seemed to fit the years they'd been parents, been together and their friends lives.

_When I think back on these times _

_And the dreams we left behind _

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get _

_To have you in my life _

Clay laughed lightly and wiped at his eyes. Sarah Bailey pulled her father onto the dance floor.

"Don't cry, Daddy. I know Momma's happy and she'd want you to be happy too!" Sarah said, Clay lifted his little girl and held her tight as they danced.

_When I look back on these days _

_I'll look and see your face _

_You were right there for me_

Omi passed the baby to Dojo, who cradled the child like he was Dojo's own, and pulled Megan onto the dance floor.

"Do you mind awfully that I am short, bald and have a big head?" Omi asked shyly. Megan giggled, knowing this was a game of theirs.

"I will never mind. But I will have to insist on dentures some day." Megan said, kissing him gently.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky _

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life _

_I'll keep a part of you with me _

_And everywhere I am there you'll be _

_And everywhere I am there you'll be _

"You remember the days we'd go flying?" Raimundo said, looking at Kimiko. She had grown her hair long and it was pulled back in a simple pony-tail, wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, tan vest and cowboy hat, playing the part of cowgirl. Their daughter was the Dragon of Fire and had her mother's temper with Raimundo's laid back personality.

"Yeah?" Kimiko said, eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Lets do that again soon." Raimundo said, pulling her onto the dance floor. Kimiko laughed with a carefree note that hadn't been there for years and slid into Raimundo's arms.

_Well you showed me how it feels _

_To feel the sky within my reach _

_And I always will remember all _

_The strength you gave to me _

Jack and Ashley didn't say anything as they danced. They didn't have to. Ashley was expecting another child, their older daughter Joan was Dragon of the Wind and looking to become the next Shoku Warrior. Jack was happy and satisfied with his life, his old insecurties gone and a better parent than his parents had ever been.

_Your love made me make it through _

_Oh I owe so much to you _

_You were right there for me_

"We're awfully lucky, aren't we? We have Mom, Dad, Uncle Jack, Aunt Ashley, Uncle Rai, Aunt Kim, Uncle Clay, Sarah, Uncle Omi, Aunt Megan, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Chase and Dojo." Aaron said, looking at his twin.

"Don't forget we have each other." Terence reminded, slinging his arm around his twin. Aaron slung his other arm around his twin.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky _

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life _

_I'll keep a part of you with me _

_And everywhere I am there you'll be _

Dashi and Master Fung looked down at the little gathering and sighed.

"So we leave the world to the new generation with a few new faces, old faces and the knowledge of the past. Did we do well, Fung?" Dashi asked, looking at the old monk. Master Fung wiped tears from his eyes.

"We did, Grand Master Dashi. We did."

_Cause I always saw in you my light my strength _

_And I wanna thank you now for all the ways _

_You were right there for me, _

_You were right there for me _

_for always..._

Dojo looked at the crowded dance floor, seeing the couples and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Little sister," Dojo whispered in Ancient Chinese. "Look how lucky you are. You have so many people to take care of you, so many people who love you. You are safe, little sister and in this new world, you're in good company." Dojo whispered and kissed her head.

_And in my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky _

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life _

_I'll keep a part of you with me _

_And everywhere I am there you'll be _

_And everywhere I am there you'll be _

_There you'll be_

Blessed are the Children of the Children of Water, Fire, Wind and Earth. And blessed is the family of the Prince. For it is that family, that has saved the Prince and the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
